Dear Mister Riddle
by whitecoatswontgetme
Summary: Voldemort receives a letter requesting recruitment information.


'Dear Mr Riddle,

I was wondering if perhaps you would consider offering some guidance.

As a sixth year student at Hogwarts, awash with the glorification of all things Boy Who Lived, I'm finding my life as yet rather restrictive. I was hoping perhaps you had an opening for someone like me, something with possibilities, room for development. I would like to think I have a head about me; after all, I'm sending a letter. Your temper _is_ rather infamous, but likewise I _am_ sending and so I am a wizard of action too. I suppose I see myself in balance.

I confess I am not given to the temptations of power that I think you use for the majority of your recruitment drives. Whilst I can recognise the importance of your chosen methods I do feel perhaps I am looking for something with a more innovative approach. Nevertheless, I want to succeed. I want to be known for what I can do, what I have achieved and how I have changed the world. I have a suspicion that at some point you felt the same.

Also, although this is a personal question, I do hope you will answer. What do you believe you are fighting for? Who are you? In the times that you and I have come across each other I could not help but think you yourself may have forgotten.

Yours sincerely,

Anonymous.

P.S – the owl will find me.

* * *

Dear Anonymous,

If it were not the insolence exhibited in your letter I would have ignored it. Cowardice is not a trait I admire.

I fight for the survival of magic's future in wizarding bloodlines.

Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Dear Mr Riddle,

Might I ask why you considered my letter to be cowardly?

Aside from the obvious dangers of visiting you in person, as a student it is difficult for me to make arrangements for outside excursions, especially since I have no guarantees that I would return. My choice of communication is a matter of necessity, but if cowardice means I prefer to stay alive then so be it. Know though that I am prepared to die for a cause. A man who will not die for something is not fit to live. It's perhaps a little harsh, but in my case it has been tested.

Anonymous

* * *

Anonymous,

Why do you actually want to join me? Do you, or is this just a means of wasting my valuable time?

Lord Voldemort

* * *

Mr Riddle,

Well, I'm testing the water, seeing what you're prepared to offer me. I'd be interested in comparing it to other offers that I am aware of.

As for wasting your time, surely as a dark lord you have worked your way up so that you can have time of leisure. Isn't that what the minions are for?

Anonymous

* * *

Anonymous,

Conversing with you is not what I would consider leisure.

I offer you the same as anyone else, a mark of honour and a secure place in the revolutionised wizarding Britain.

Lord Voldemort

* * *

Mr Riddle,

I imagine that short-term offers would be more persuasive. What use is knowing that I will have a place in society if you win, if I'm already ruined and possibly dead before the ultimate conclusion?

I also take the view that your mark of honour is one more of branding and ownership? Do you offer alternatives?

Anonymous

* * *

Anonymous,

Then don't take my mark! I have not asked you to!

You have written to me, wasting my time. I suggest you stay well away from me and my supporters as time wasters and cowards are not wanted in the new world, and we will take the view that killing you will be aiding natural selection. Stay away coward, or you will pay for it.

Lord Voldemort

* * *

Tom,

Bit tetchy aren't you?

I'm sorry you still believe I'm a coward. Mostly I'm known for being stupidly brave. I rush in head-first and try to do the whole 'saving people thing'.

I thought a more considered, Slytherin approach could gain me more success but it seems not. All I have is another death threat; I have quite the collection.

I am interested because although I will never wear your mark I did wonder if perhaps you sold the idea in a creative way, enticing the dejected young people in the country – but it seems not. You're just enforcing it.

So, I shall begin again.

What are you fighting for? Is it true you want magical security or is that just your line you give the new ones? And I already know who you are. I know about your family. As it happens I'm currently examining one of your family rings. You must forgive me; I appear to have broken it. It's far beyond repair.

I appear to be damaging quite a few items of your property. I am getting more careless as I get older. You'd think these dark soul fragments would have run out by now wouldn't you, but surely there won't be any more than 7 pieces… well, I suppose there's just one left now.

So, ready for the face to face meeting?

I am interested in the possibilities. World domination may not be for me but I'm all for disposing of the dangers to the advancement of the wizarding race. You seem to have caused a great deal of loss to the magical blood pool; I'd be concerned.

I suggest next Friday. I should have planned the funeral speech for you by then.

Yours faithfully,

Harry James Potter


End file.
